hadas, dragones y demonios
by dantri
Summary: issei llega a un lugar distinto despues de ser traicionado, llega al mundo de fairy tail justo en los eventos de la isla tenrou, el es salvado por mavis pero debera aprender a recobrar la fe
1. Chapter 1

Hadas, dragones y demonios

 **ni highschool dxd ni fairy tail me pertenecen este es un fic para fans hecho por un fan**

 **capitulo 1: la llegada**

todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar asi es como debe de acabar díganme asi es como debe acabar chicos… después de intentar todo asi es como me pagan…

decía el joven issei a los que antes eran sus amigos desangrado después de ser atacado por estos

asia: cuando te vi fuiste la primera persona que ame, pero tu perversión no tiene limites, aparte no eres lo suficientemente hombre para ser mis nuevos deseos maliciosos, cuando me volvieron demonio comenzó a nacer una ambicion de tener mas que un simple pervertido inútil y débil que me ame

rias: issei lo lamento pero ya no me eres útil ahora tengo a raiser y tendre hijos fuertes que darle al clan

akeno: presidenta puedo torturarlo como se me de la gana?

Rias: adelante

Koneko: issei sempai…

Raiser: apostaste mucho para nada dragon emperador rojo, perdiste nuestra batalla, es admirable hasta cierto punto me hiciste daño, pero ese solo es el poder del dragon nesesitbas acoplar tu poder al del dragon pero era de esperarse de un tonto humanos pervertido reencarnado

Issei: mierda todo esto me lo gano por ser un pervertido y creer en la primera chica linda que veo

Rias: nunca debiste confiar en un demonio

Issei: mierda creo que moriré…..

Issei callo victima de la ejecución de akeno y murió aparentemente fue levantado por los guardias de la familia gremory mientras los demás demonios veian exitados la tortura en la fiesta de compromiso

Lord gremory: llévenselo tirenlo en la brecha dimensional

Sirzechs: padre porque haces esto siento vida en el aun puedo sacarle las evil pieces y borrar su memoria

Lord gremory: y al dragon también podras borrarle la memoria? Eso pensé, aparte preparaste un buen espectáculo, que no debias preparar esto no era de tu incumbencia aparte tienes mucho trabajo como maou

Sirzechs: rias no se quería casar pero ahora veo que mi hermana pequeña solo es una mocosa mimada y caprichosa, acaba de perder mi confianza

Mientras tanto con issei, se encontraban frente a un portal y lo aventaron los guardias al portal como un animal que ha muerto una joven mujer de unos 13-14 años lo veía, en el portal pensando que le seria útil asi que lo se lo llevaría, en la boda todos estarían aplaudiendo a rias y raiser que le habían eseñado a ese joven a no meterse con los demonios de clase pura pensando en hacerlo a forma de mensaje para sus sirvientes engreídos todos los miraban bien excepto un pequeño grupo el clan sitri

Rias: a olvide sacarle las evil pieces de todas formas son desechables ya que estaban sucias por su alma humana

Raiser: puedes crear otras cariño

Rias: creo que si jajajaja

En otra parte de la fiesta dos chicas de lentes platicaban sona y su reina

Sona: investiga si hay manera de revivirlo seria una gran adquisición a nuestro clan

Tsubaki: como desees sona

En otra dimensión un grupo de magos se preparaba para una huida y un maestro dispuesto a morir por el bien de su gremio mientras peleaba con un dragon negro en otra parte de la isla un chico vestido de negro vio a un joven dañado y detecto su energía demoniaca y lo curo sin importarle y lo dejo mientras se dirigía a una nave que estaba a punto de volar el joven dañado despertó este era issei y al momento de despertar solo vio un dragon enorme en el cielo un dragon negro con marcas azules en eso issei desperto a draig

Draig:[compañero que ocurre, sigues vivo cuando nos volvamos a topar a esos demonios nos la pagaran]

Issei: no es eso, mira en el cielo

Draig:[acnologia, el rey dragon del apocalipsis ese maldito mato a la mayoría de los dragones de earthland pero que hace aquí, todos los reyes dragones le pusieron un sello para que no pudiera salir de earthland]

Issei: creo que ya no estamos en el infierno o en la tierra

Draig:[ya veo este lugar, este tipo de vegetación, aire, no existe en la tierra, debemos investigar donde estamos]

Issei:asi es, primero que nada hay algo que lo ataca mira, ire a ese lugar

En la batalla natsu y los demás regresaron a ayudar al maestro makarov y acnologia se prepaba a dar el golpe final al mismo tiempo todos atacaban pero…

Dragon shot

Una ráfaga de energía verde impacto a acnologia y ascendió al cielo para atacar en eso todos se preparaban a morir unidos de las manos y acno logia ataco pero una esfera los protegio y desapacio toda la isla tenrou, pasaron 7 años en los que el gremio decayó y los de la isla tenrou segian desaparecidos hasta que el llegaron los del blue pegasus y dijeron la información que tenían sobre la posibilidad de que siguieran vivos asi que la expedición se realizo, cuando ya todos llegaron, comenzaron a buscar y encontraron a natsu, todos se sorprendieron cuando una niña de 13-14 años rubia ojos verdes los encontró y preguntaron quien era y ella respondio…

Mavis: mavis vermillion

Todos: un fantasma, el fantasma de la primera

Mavis: tengo que pedirles un favor, hay un chico que encontré, lo salve y lo traje aquí asi que ayudenlo y que entre al gremio

Todos: como guste primera maestra

Poco a poco encontraron a todos y los ayudaron, solo faltaba una cierta pelirroja

Natsu: solo falta erza la encontrare mediante su aroma happy vamos

Happy: aye sir

Levantaron el vuelo y se dirigieron hacia donde erza, mientras tanto…

Issei: donde estoy, mierda

Issei vio una larga cabellera roja escarlata que le recordó a rias al recordar todo el maltrato se lleno de ira y trato de atacarla sin embargo erza reacciono y lo golpeo con fuerza y lo amenazo con una espada,

Erza: que tratas de hacer y quien demonios eres?

Issei: soy issei hyodou el….

Natsu: erza te encuentras bien y quien era ese tipo

Natsu llego y sin querer golpeo a issei

Erza: lo estaba interrogando

Natsu: cierto la primera dijo que lo llevaramos al gremio y que se uniera

Entonces erza, natsu y happy se llevaron a un inconsciente issei, con los demás en el barco…

Mirajane: todos estamos bien, pronto llegara natsu con erza

Mestro makarov: si pero, lo que dijo la primera me tiene intrigado, porque querria que llevaramos a alguien al gremio, mejor dicho que planes tiene a futuro

Lisanna: natsu, erza, happy¡ y quien es ese otro chico?

Elfman: no parece tener agallas de hombre

Lucy: que demonios le paso en la cara

Cuando vieron a issei su cara tenia golpes proporcionados por erza y natsu respectivamente, todos llegaron al gremio y pasaron dos semanas en las que resolvieron todo lo que tenia que ver con el otro gremio de magnolia, mientras eso ocurria en la mente de issei el platicaba con draig

Issei: draig esa tipa es peor que un demonio

Draig:[compañero, puedo sentir todas las presencias afuera, todos son magos y son peligrosos asi que no busques peleas sin sentidos]

Issei: queeee¡, esa pelirroja es una maga?

Draig:[si, aparte siento presencias, que no deberían de existir desde hace mucho tiempo, estos tres dragones hace mucho que debieron haber muerto de hecho se suponía que los mato acnologia y que en este mundo solo existe un dragon el cual es acnologia]

Issei: cuanto tiempo ha pasado afuera? Ya debo despertar

Draig:[compañero han pasado 2 semanas]

Issei: muy bien despertare

En la enfermería del gremio

Issei: donde estoy, que lugar es este

Polyushka: joven veo que despiertas esta en magnolia, una ciudad del reino de fiore en earthland, veo que vienes de otra dimensión, eres un demonio no niño?

Issei: soy un humano reencarnado en demonio, gracias por ayudarme

Polyushka: no me lo agradezcas a mi, agradécele al maestro makarov

Issei: por favor llévame con el

Polyushka: esta bien

Ambos se fueron al gremio, caminaron por un bosque, para issei fue una eternidad caminar ya que la enfermería estaba en el fondo del bosque, al llegar al gremio antes de entrar draig sintió una conexión mental con ciertos seres que conocía y en un instante su cuerpo astral u su mente aparecieron en un ambiente montañoso frente a 5 dragones de su mismo tamaño, uno era blanco con un cabello largo y cuernos como un ciervo y tenia barba este era weisslogia el dragon blanco, luego apareció otro dragon similar pero oscuro, con cuernos mas propios de un dragon y una barba mas cota que el anterior este era skyadrum el dragon de las sombras, luego apareció un dragon blanco con alas emplumadas y tres colas mas parecidas a las de un gato esta era grandine la dragona del cielo, después apareció otro dragon de piel cubierta de metal y ojos algo sombríos pero con rostro burlon este era metalicana el dragon de metalico, alfinal apareció un drgaon mas grande rojo y del mismo tamaño y poder que draig, con escamas rojas este era el rey de los dragones de fuego, igneel y la reunión comenzó

Draig:[grandine se supone que estas muerta, que pasa aquí también los volvieron sacred gears?]

Grandine:[draig hace mucho que desapareciste, pensé que habias muerto, prometiste tener crias conmigo cuando vencieras a albion]

Draig:[pelee con el pero causamos un desastre enel combate y un dios, demonios, angeles y angeles caidos se unieron para encerrarme en un sacred gear pero no solo me encerraron a mi también a albion]

Igneel:[ustedes dos, siempre derrochando miel, en fin aclárame una cosa el inútil de nuestro hermano tanin, se volvió un demonio no draig?]

Draig:[asi es igneel, lo hiso para que los dragones de la manzana dragon pudieran sobrevivir, a costa de perder su puesto como uno de los reyes dragon]

Weisslogia:[tal parece que tu batalla con mi hermano albion no termino cuando los sellaron cierto draig?]

Draig:[asi es cuando nos encerraron el y yo seguimos peleando mediante nuestros portadores]

Skyadrum:[y sabes algo de mi hermano vritra?]

Draig:[si fue dividido su poder en varios sacred gears, pero aun sigue siendo uno de los reyes dragon]

Metalicana:[ambos tienen cara de idiotas jejejeje]

Igneel:[ahora vamos al tema central draig, únetenos queremos que el chico que tiene la scred gear aprenda magia de dragon slayer, nosotros viajamos 400 años en el tiempo natsu y los otros aun recuerdan tu olor asi que diras que es porque estuviste en otra dimensión, nosotros usamos el sello de alma para detener la dragonificacion asi que por favor no digas nada de que nos encontramos dentro de sus cuerpos]

Draig:[ya veo el plan para matar a acnologia, no te preocupes aparte servirá para que este chico se vuelva fuerte]

De un momento a otro todos desaparecieron y draig volvió a la normalidad

Mientras tanto en el gremio issei entraba al gremio y como era costumbre todos peleando hasta que makarov detuvo a todos y les dijo que tenia que darles unos mensajes importantes

Maestro makarov: lo primero es que me alegra que todos volviéramos debemos levantar este gremio, segundo que dejare de ser su maestro y el 5to maestro será gildarts… mirajane donde esta gildarts

Mirajane: dejo esta carta para usted y una para cana

Maestro makarov: déjame ver… "mi primera orden como 5to maestro es que laxus será admitido de nuevo en el gremio y segundo nombro 6to maestro a makarov dreyar" tranquilo nada saldrá maestro makarov

Esto ultimo lo leyó con la mente

Maestro makarov: parece ser que sere el maestro hasta que valla a la tumba, el ultimo aviso es que tenemos un nuevo miembro si tu nombre joven

Issei: issei hyodou

Maestro makarov: joven podemos hablar a solas

Issei: si maestro

En una habitación sola y alejada del ruido de fuera issei y makarov entraron

Maestro makarov: joven tienes un potencial para la magia por eso y porque no tienes a donde ir o me equivoco, te puse la marca del gremio por eso ahora formas parte de nosotros te quedaras con natsu un dragon slayer y happy un exceed ellos te darán hospedaje y te entrenaran

Draig:[disculpe maestro]

Maestro makarov: quien dijo eso

Draig:[yo el dragon emperador rojo]

Issei y draig le dijeron todo acerca de los sacred gears, la traición y lo que era el joven issei, makarov lo pensó…

Maestro makarov: tengo una forma de quitarte el poder demoniaco y sobre tu entrenamiento te entrenaran nuestros cuatro dragon slayers, primero veremos si podemos absorber tu poder demoniaco, vamos

Issei asintió y salieron de la habitacio, se dirijieron con mirajane

Mirajane: valla es el chico que encontramos en la isla tenrou, no?

Issei la vio y pensó que era amable, y solo veía sus pechos

Issei: hola soy issei hyodou

Mira: hola soy mirajane Strauss puedes decirme mira

Maestro makarov:mirajane necesito que intentes absorber su poder demoniaco

Mira: muy bien intentemos

Ella lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a usar su take over y su apariencia cambio a una chica con vestido rojo carmesí con tonos en marron y su cabello suelto completamente le recordaba a rias lo cual le hizo enfadar

Mira: issei tienes algo dentro de ti que genera la energía demoniaca tendre que absorverla cada semana me entendiste, mientras lo absorba tu poder demoniaco será nulo

Issei: eso que genera la energía demoniaca son 8 evil pieces tipo peon con las que me reencarnaron como demonio del clan gremory

Mira: ya veo es uno de los pocos demonios que no le he absorbido energía y tu brazo que ocurrio?

Issei: arriesgue mi brazo por alguien que no valia la pena

Mira: muy bien mi hermano talvez pueda ayudarte

Maestro makarov: ya mande a llamar a elfman

Elfman: me necesitaban?

Maestro makarov: si aquí esta este chico necesito que absorbas el brazo

Natsu: tu hueles a dragon

Llego natsu y su equipo

Issei: eso es porque lo cambie por alguien que no valia la pena

Elfman: bien lo absorberé, será interesante poder usarlo

Elfman uso su poder de take over y en eso entro la tribu raijinshuu junto con laxus y gajeel

Laxus: asi que este es el chico que entrenaremos

Gajeel: asi parece

Natsu: tienes el aroma de un dragon y por lo que dijo el maestro tienes uno dentro

Wendy: será divertido ayudarte issei

Maestro makarov: primero déjame incustarte una lacrima de dragon slayer y chicos el entrenamiento comenzara en una semana

Todos: si maestro

Issei y el maestro se fueron y a issei se le incrusto una lacrima de dragon slayer dando nacimiento al primer dragon slayer de 4ta generación

 **hasta aquí acaba el fic por ahora tengo planeado uno de saint seiya y fairy tail con los caballeros dorados jejeje pero será hasta terminar este y el de ace, en este le quitare un poco a issei lo pervertido y lo hare todo un bad ass la neta me harta su princesura jajajaja**


	2. 4ta genracion de dragon slayers

**este es un fic para fans hecho por un fan ni highschool dxd ni fairy tail me pertenecen**

capitulo 2: el nacimiento y entrenamiento de la 4ta generación de dragon slayer.

Había pasado una semana desde que había empezado el entrenamiento, los miembros de oración seis escaparon y a issei lo mandaron fuera a un lugar seguro a que entrenara sus nuevos ataques el se la paso entrenando tres semanas fuera y ya era capaz de alcanzar el balance breaker, ya era capaz de realizar los rugidos de del dragon de fuego de natsu y el rugido del dragon del rayo especialmente entrenaba el elemento rayo ya que quería vengarse de cierta sacerdotisa, poco a poco comenzó a dominar el rugido del dragon del viento y el rugido del dragon del hierro solo era el que mas se le dificultaba los elementos que mas dominaba eran los rayos y el fuego ya que laxus lo entrenaba como si no hubiera mañana y natsu vivía con el lo cual genero una ligera rivalidad fraterna entre ellos, un dia en un entrenamiento laxus e issei conversaban en ese momento llega natsu los tres comenzaron a hablar de sus sueños…

Natsu: mi sueño es encontrar a mi padre igneel, no es mi sueño es mi deber

Laxus: mi sueño es proteger a mis compañeros, es mi deber preotegerlos hace mucho hice mal y los use solamente debo protergerlos a como de lugar

Issei: mi sueño es vengarme de un clan ellos me intentaron matar yo los crei mis amigos pero no merecen lo que hice por ellos

Natsu: es cierto no nos has dicho lo que te hizo dar tu brazo a cambio de ese de dragon?

Issei: hace mucho me enamore de una chica en ese entonces era un pervertido quería ser el rey del harem, y protegia mucho a otra que me gustaba, la chica de la que me enamore era pelirroja se llamaba rias gremory y la otra era rubia se llamaba asia, di todo por protegerlas a ambas, ambas me traicionaron, rias estaba comprometida al principio quería liberarse sus padres le dieron la opción de liberarla por medio de un juego de clasificación que perdimos por mi culpa, después su hermano me busco para ayudarlo a liberarla del compromiso y volvi a perder di mi brazo a cambio de poder usar un poder muy grande pero si hubiera entrenado en ese entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado, mi brazo se volvió el de un dragon, ahora ya puedo utilizar ese poder sin problema

Natsu: puedes mostrarnos ese poder?

Laxus: muéstranos hasta donde puedes llegar

Issei mostro su balance breaker y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, porque era un aumento de poder de golpe y aunque era débil comparado con ellos el podía llegar al nivel de ellos si se lo proponía

Laxus: eres débil comparado con nosotros

Natsu: pero puedes llegar a estar a nuestro nivel si te lo propones, seria interesante pelear contigo

Issei: me volveré fuerte

Laxus: no soy fanatico de los pervertidos pero nunca abandones tus sueños y liberate de esas malditas evil pieces

Issei: esa es mi meta por el momento

Laxus: veo que ya dominaste nustras técnicas ahora te uniras a un equipo para realizar misiones

Natsu: para que me ayudes con los gastos, te vuelvas fuerte y ganes experiencia en combate, si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro equipo

En ese momento aparece gajeel y levy

Levy: porque no te unes a nosotros issei

Gajeel: hasle caso a la enana y únete a nosotros

Natsu: yo lo vi primero

Gajeel: camaron que se duerm…

Natsu y gajeel comenzaron a golpearse uno con otro hasta que ambos se detuvieron por lo que dijo issei en lagrimas

Issei: gracias, la verdad, es la primera vez que alguien quiere ser mi amigo, asi que quiero estar en ambos grupos

Natsu y gajeel: bien

Llego alguien que issei no esperaba esta era su terror en distintas formas era erza

Erza: bien entraras a nuestro equipo será mejor que te de un entrenamiento rápido

Pasaron 2 semanas y el castaño comenzó a aprender a manejar la espada, pues sabia que si volvia tenia que enfrentar a kiba, en el gremio había llegado un cartelón de los grandes juegos mágicos y todos querían entrar asi que el equipo natsu decidio entrar el torneo seria en 3 meses y los chicos se fueron a entrenar, issei fue con ellos pero para ellos pasaron 3 meses en un dia por festejar con los espiritus celestiales, todos festejaron hasta issei se veía feliz y cuando volvieron a earthland, erza cayo sobre issei sonrojándose ambos…

Erza: perdón

issei: no te preocupes, fue mi culpa

un peliazul observaba celoso a lo lejos, llego un mensaje a los chicos que decía que se reunieran en un lugar, todos fueron a reunirse y cuando se reunieron el equipo vio caras conocidas y nuevas para issei, el gremio independiente crime sorciere, pero sobre todo le gustaron ambas chicas ultear y melty aunque eran algo mayor para el castaño, aun seguía viviendo en su interior algo de su anterior personalidad, aunque el tiempo que paso con erza vio que era una joven muy noble y el se estaba enamorando de la titania de las hadas, el gremio independiente comenzó a explicar su cambio de villanos a héroes con tal de reformarse, mientras erza y jellal se iban a platicar issei, natsu, Wendy, lucy y gray sufrían por el despertar de su segundo origen, cuando issei se libero fue a buscar a erza pero solo vio como pateaba a happy por hacerla enojar, después de eso todos se despidieron y llegaron al gremio, al llegar Mira estaba muy preocupada por issei y su brazo pero al explicarles todo se dio cuenta que estaba bien, mira e issei se hicieron buenos amigos ya que issei y ella eran demonios por asi decirlo,en otra dimensión un pelirrojo seguía pensando en issei y porque su hermana y los otros habían hecho lo que hicieron mas aparte pensaba en el insidente del extraño incendio que acabo con la vida de la familia de issei

grayfia: señor encontré algo

sirzechs: que encontraste

grayfia: muchas cosas mi señor parece ser que issei hyodou esta vivo en la dimensión de earthland y que su familia fue asesinada por la familia phenex, issei sigue vivo en ese lugar

sirzechs: si esta vivo debe de ser un hombre hecho y derecho, ya ha de estar en sus 40

grayfia: de hecho sigue en sus 17 ya que parece ser que al entrar provoco que earthland y nuestra dimensión comience a correr de la misma manera el tiempo aparte de que el se esta volviendo fuerte a pesar de ser un demonio clase baja

sirzechs: tendre que preguntarle algo

grayfia: si es que quiere que se haga justicia demoniaca o el la quiere hacer por su cuenta respecto a raiser y su crimen?

Sirzechs: correcto grayfia

Grayfia: por cierto mi lord akeno la reina de su hermana hablo que su hermana se enfrentara a un líder de un angel caído le dije que iria en una hora con refuerzos

En earthland, todos se preparaban para los grandes juegos mágicos issei y natsu verían a dos dragon slayers uno de las sombras y otro de luz, junto a sus 2 exceeds, ambos serian provocados por los dos dragon slayers, el de luz se llamaba sting eucliffe, y el de las sombras rogué cheney, aunque la pelea solo fue verbal ambos querían pelear pero issei sabia que no estaba al nivel de ellos dos actualmente, la noche cayo y ambos seguían enojados, ambos llegaron a la habitación y vieron 5 camas y se preguntaron si dormirían juntos a lo cual erza entro a la habitación y les respondio a esa pregunta

Erza: si, y de acuerdo a las reglas debemos estar los cinco aquí, donde esta Wendy?

Natsu: la vi en la ciudad al medio dia

Issei igual yo, desde entonces no la he visto

Erza: es un poco extraño que nos quieran reunidos aquí a media noche no lo creen?

Natsu: tienes razón

A continuación entraron, lucy y gray, elfman y lisanna

Erza: han visto a Wendy?

Lucy: no, no la he visto desde que nos separamos

Gray: yo la vi en una tienda con charles

Happy: ella va a estar bien, esta con charles

Natsu y lucy: porque piensas eso?

Happy: porque charles es muy inteligente

Respondio el exceed con cara de enamorado

Erza: debemos encontrarla ya mero es media noche, y según las reglas debemos estar los 5 juntos

Isssei: yo ire a buscar a Wendy

Lisanna: yo también ire

Ambos se dispusieron a buscarla y asi llego media noche

Issei: no puede ser, Wendy¡ Charles¡

Lisanna: esto es grave, algún miembro de un gremio debio atacarlas

Issei: malditos

Lisanna: avisare a los demás

Issei: si tan solo pudiera curarte

Con los otros

Erza: que dijiste?¡

Lisanna: atacaron a Wendy y esta inconsciente

Maestro makarov: según las reglas podemos competir aun, las reglas dicen que podemos hacer un cambio, mientras sea del mismo gremio no habrá problema asi que elfman tu iras en lugar de Wendy

Elfman: este es trabajo para un hombre

De repente en el cielo se aparecería un holograma gigante de un hombre de pequeña estatura y con zapatos y un pantalón corto una especie de shorts de tela, una camisa de franjas rojas y blancas, una capa y un sombrero verdes y una cabeza de calabaza

Mato: hola soy mato y a partir de ahorita comienza una ronda de eliminación de bido a que son muchos gremios los que participaran este años-kabo

Elfman: esa cosa no es un hombre

Mato: claro que lo soy-kabo, deben superar el laberinto, de todos los 113 gremios solo los primeros 8 que lleguen serán los que participaran-kabo

Maestro makarov: ustedes encárguense de eso yo ire con issei a ver como sigue Wendy, lisanna vamos

Lisanna: si maestro

Mientras tanto, issei, llegaron makarov y lisanna con el y llevaron a Wendy a la enfermeria

Issei: como seguirá Wendy, se encuentra mejor?

Maestro makarov: no se quien debio haberlo hecho pero supongo que no nos quieren en este torneo

Lisanna: quien podría ser tan cruel como para hacernos esto

Polyushka: tranquilos Wendy esta bien, ella solo sufrio de un vacio total de su energía, ella estará bien recuperara su energía en unos días

Issei: maestro como salieron los demás

Maestro makarov: aun no lo se esperemos que estén bien

En ese momento entran el equipo de fairy tail

Natsu: maestro ya llegamos ganamos, y como sigue Wendy

Maestro makarov: ella estará bien, issei dormiras en la habitación con los otros tu eres alguien con magia de apoyo por el momento y si alguien ataca puedes ayudarlos con tus aumentos

Issei: ok

En la habitación todos dormían, menos issei que pensaba en sus padres de la nada un pelirrojo y una peliplateada llegaron a el reino de fiore y en un instante descubrieron ciertas energías demoniacas, fueron a un lugar y encontraron una puerta enorme y se fueron de ahí, luego vieron una chica albina y se fueron de la nada aparecieron en el techo de una habitación en una posada, y vieron lo que buscaban un joven de pelo castaño viendo la luna brillar

Sirzechs: asi que sobreviviste issei-kun

Issei: vienes a matarme señor demonio

Sirzechs: no no he venido a eso, he venido a ofrecerte si quieres volver a casa alla solo han pasado 3 meses desde que aparentemente moriste, han pasado muchas cosas, me gustaría que volvieras

Issei: porque volveria? A que me torturen o me maten? Para eso quieres que vuelva?

Grayfia: demonio de clase baja, discúlpate con el maou sirzechs lucifer

Issei: o sino que?

Grayfia: te enseñare a respetarlo

Alguien se acerco sin que se dieran cuenta y pregunto

Voz misteriosa: repíteme o sino que haras?

Issei: maestro makarov¡

Issei sin querer desperto al grupo y todos se pusieron en guardia

Maestro makarov: respóndeme jovencita que le haras a este joven?

Grayfia: este joven es un siervo de la familia gremory y un demonio de clase baja y le falto al respeto al rey demonio

Maestro makarov: tal vez fue miembro de ese clan estoy al tan to de todo, pero el ahora es uno de mis mocosos, un miembro de fairy tail, y no permitiré que nadie le falte al respeto a alguien mi gremio

Sirzechs: discúlpenme pero solo vine a hacer una oferta a issei, no quiero causar problemas

Issei: yo ire al inframundo, cuando me sienta listo, e ire con mi gremio y combatiré tanto al clan gremory como al clan phenex juntos

Erza: el no se enfrentara solo nosotros estaremos con el apoyándolo

Natsu: prepárense que se enfrentaran a fairy tail

Happy: aye sir

Gray: si se meten con uno de nuestros miembros se meten con todo el gremio

Lucy: espérennos

Sirzechs: asi será, les avisare

Todos se fueron a dormir y los demonios se fueron al inframundo, y sirzechs y grayfia conversaban

Grayfia: señor porque se retiro?

Sirzechs: ese anciano tiene un poder capaz de superarme, aparte su poder es similar al poder de los angeles

Grayfia: debe de ser uno de esos hombres que llaman los 10 magos santos de los que tanto se habla en fiore

Sirzechs: lo único que se es que ahora issei se unio a su gremio y esta lleno de odio hacia mi hermana, no se que pasaría si el vuelve

Nadie se dio cuenta que dos personas en distintos lugares escuchaban todo, una loli peliplateada y una mujer voluptuosa de grandes senos de cabello purpura koneko y yubeluna escuchaban cada quien sin darse cuenta de que la otra también escuchaba

Yubeluna: tengo que avisar a raiser-sama que ese idiota sigue vivo

Koneko: debo traer a issei-sempai de nuevo

Mientras tanto issei seguía entrenando, había pasado apenas la noche desde la visita inesperada, desde que el entrenaba su musculatura aumento lucia igual que sting y natsu en cuanto a volumen corporal y tenia ahora vestia pantalones carmesí, unas botas fajadas oscuras, una camisa de cuello largo sin mangas color negro, y un abrigo como el de laxus, issei comenzó a conversar con draig sobre la visita del satan rojo

Draig:[debe de ocurrir algo en nuestro mundo]

Issei: no se que ocurra pero parece ser que aquí pasa el tiempo mas rápido que alla

Draig:[sobre eso, desde que comenzaste a practicar magia de dragon slayer te convertiste en una especie hibrido parte dragon, parte humano, es decir, que tu calidad de vida ya no corre peligro y que ya dejamos de necesitar de elfman, ya que tu brazo esta volviendo a la normalidad, debido al proceso de dragonificacion, en los otros dragon slayers no se da debido a que tu tienes un sacred gear]

Issei: eso quiere decir que si llego a quitarme mis evil pieces no moriré cierto?

Draig:[si asi es, y también recuerdas a esos dos dragon slayers de saber, ellos son 3ra generación, por tener una lacrima y haber sido entrenados por un dragon, tu tienes una lacrima, los dragon slayers ten enseñaron magia matadragones aparte de mi y tienes una sacred gear con un dragon dentro de ti lo cual eso quiere decir que eres un dragon slayer de 4ta generación, este es el nacimiento de una nueva era]

Issei: muy bien tengo que ir al torneo a animar a los demás

En el torneo se presentan todos los equipo y todo el gremio de fairy tail esta en las gradas incluido issei, esperando a animar a su equipo pero a la hora de presentar a los dos últimos equipos…

Narrador: el 7mo equipo del gremio de fairy tail tenemos a natsu, dragnel, erza scarlet, gray fullbuster, lucy hearthfilia y elfman Strauss, esto es una sorpresa, el 8vo equipo también es de fairy tail, esta conformado por, mirajane Strauss, laxus dreyar, gajeel redfox, juvia lockser y mystogan

Todo fairy tail: queeeeeee¡

Maestro makarov: debemos ganar esos jewels digo, el reconocimiento de todos

Issei: tal parece que esto será interesante, veamos que ocurre

Todo pasaría igual, serian apaleados por saber, pero issei se quedaría con la impotencia dentro cosa que erza notaria, asi hablaría con el, mientras todos estaban en el bar

Erza: oye issei, te encuentras bien?

Issei: si, la verdad no, me siento un inútil por no tener la fuerza para auyudarlos

Erza: la verdadera fuerza esta en la actitud que tengas a la hora pelear, los sentimientos que te dan tus amigos, debes aprender a sentir la fortaleza de tus sentimientos y que los mismos no te engañen, yo una vez cometi el error de que me engañaran y por mi culpa murió un amigo cercano, fue asesinado por un amigo que estaba poseído, si lo hubiera detenido a tiempo, esa persona no se sentiría culpable por lo que hiso mientras estaba poseído

Issei: gracias

Issei abrazo a erza que recordaba todo lo acontecido en la torre del cielo

Issei: yo antes protegia a mis amigos o eso pensé que eran, me enamore de 2 chicas yuna de cabello carmesí y otra rubia por la rubia casi muero y por la otra me enfrente a un demonio de gran poder, siendo yo un simple peon….

Erza: ellos no eran tus amigos si te traicionaron, nosotros no te traicionaremos eres uno de nosotros, somos una familia, a pesar de no llevar un vinculo sanguíneo…

Issei beso a erza sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que ambos separaron sus labios y la chica lo golpeo pero después lo ayudo, issei sintió una fuerza mas brutal que la de koneko a pesar de que koneko era una torre

Issei: guau, si que golpeas fuerte

Gray llego junto a los demás y vio a issei y erza dejando el lugar

Gray: issei todos te están enseñando magia, te gustaría aprender magia creadora de hielo?

Issei: me encantaría

Gray: cuando ganemos el torneo te la enseñare

Juvia susurraba en tono malvado

Juvia: otro rival de amores, un hombre quiere competir con juvia por el amor del señor gray

Issei: perdón dijiste algo juvia?

Juvia: no, no he dicho nada

Todos se fueron a dormir después de visitar a Wendy


End file.
